


It’s Alright

by AllisonAndLutherIsIncest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Moony - Freeform, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Werewolf Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAndLutherIsIncest/pseuds/AllisonAndLutherIsIncest
Summary: Remus isn’t home yet, and Sirius has to put an energetic young Harry to bed
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	It’s Alright

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here, it’s a oneshot but if I write more it’ll probably be wolfstar. Hope you enjoy! :)

Dinner hadn’t been the same without Remus. It was lonely, and even with Harry’s strange noises and excited yells, it was quiet. Last night had been a particularly bad full moon, and Remus didn’t have his potion. Remus’ wounds had been bad this time, and even though they weren’t schoolboys anymore, Sirius knew he wouldn’t be able to heal some of the deeper cuts, so he brought him to Madame Pompfrey. He _is_ teaching at Hogwarts and she _is_ amazing at what she does, but that’s beside the point.

Things just weren’t the same without him. Harry and Sirius ate a small basic meal. Sirius _can_ cook, and he can cook a damn good meal at that, but Remus normally made dinner. So they just settled for Hotdogs and some boiled carrots. 

It was still light out after dinner, and Harry wanted to play outside. “Please Dad, _pleaaase_ , I just want to play on my broom!” The boy begged and begged as Sirius did the few dishes that were in the sink.

He couldn’t see a reason not to let him, he knew Harry missed Remus as well and the energy of a 7 year old is more than one man can handle. So they grabbed his training broom and began to head outside. Harry played on his broom as Padfoot chased after him, barking and wagging his tail as the boy flew by. Night began to fall and it was almost Harry’s bedtime, so they went inside and Sirius started Harry’s bath. The young wizard loves playing with rubber ducks and the toys he can squirt his father with.

Once his bath was over it was around 8 p.m. “C’mon darling, it’s late, if you put on your pjs and brush your teeth, I’ll finish reading your bedtime story. How’s that sound?” Sirius tried to sound excited but sadness creep in his words.

“Ok!” Harry ran upstairs and began to change. He was very excited to continue ‘The Unwanted Puppy’. He loved to read, just like Remus. All though it wasn’t Sirius’ thing, he did love watching how Harry face lit up at the name of a book he loves just like his dad, and how the boy prefers to sit sideways in an armchair if he’s reading, exactly like the mans husband. 

Sirius could hear the boys footsteps above him, frantic and playful. “Brush darling! You don’t want teeth like Bellatrix now!” He yelled up the wooden staircase playfully. With a flick of his wand all the lights downstairs were off, and he was headed to the somehow still very energetic child’s room.

“Go lay down sweetheart, I’ll go get your book.” Sirius said softly as he walked over to the messy bookshelf. The young boy crawled onto the twin sized bed, and sat expectantly under the covers. The room lit dimly by a small paw-print nightlight. After finishing the book Sirius was laying with his son, who was also unable to sleep.

“When’s daddy coming home?” The young boy looked up at his father who shared the same sad look on his face. 

“Soon dear, he’s just at work. Now sleep, okay?” The curly haired man sounded sad but played it off as sleepiness. Harry nodded in agreement and curled up with his father. Humming to keep himself busy and petting his sons hair, he was finally relaxed, not worried about his husband, or anything for that matter. He was in the moment, with one of the most important people who’d stay in his life.

Harry looked up sleepily at Sirius, who glanced down at the tired kid. “Do you need something Harry?” He asked quietly and gently.

“Can you sing a song Dad? Please?” He snuggled up closer and pushed his head into his chest. Sirius felt quite honored the little boy wanted him to sing, he was so happy he had asked, and he was more than willing to sing to his sleepy son. As they both drifted off to sleep Sirius sang ‘Here Comes The Sun’.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Remus came home to a dark and gloomy house, it was late and he couldn’t have expected Sirius to still be up, but he hoped he was. Most of his wounds had been healed and he felt much better than before. He looked around to see where Sirius was, and figured he’d gone to bed awhile ago. He crept up the squeaky stairs and down the dim hallway. He was going to check in on Harry and kiss him goodnight, but when he opened the door, it wasn’t the sight he was expecting.

He saw Harry in Sirius’ arms, fast asleep, one hand around the small child, his other on top of the boys head, all while Harry is gripping his fathers shirt. It took everything Remus had to now say ‘aww’ at the adorable sight. As he walked in to kiss his boys goodnight, Sirius began to wake up, quietly shifting as to not wake Harry who was still cuddled up next to him.

Once Sirius had managed to stand up he hugged his husband tightly, Remus winced softly when he was squeezed tightly by Sirius’ warm embrace, some wounds still hurting. Sirius pulled back worry plastering his face. “I’m sorry baby” he whispered softly. Remus smiled sadly and moved his head, gesturing towards the door.

“I’m gonna kiss Harry goodnight, go put on the kettle please” The freckled man whispered, pressing his forehead against Sirius’. Sirius walked out of the room and down the stairs. Remus walked softly to the bed in front of him. Sitting by Harry who’s now gripping a pillow in place of his father.

“Hey bud, I’m sorry daddy wasn’t here today, I love you sweetie, goodnight.” He whispered as he kissed his sons cheek. He walked downstairs to see a cup of tea and his copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’, which he’s currently re-reading. 

He sat down in his armchair, overjoyed at the fact that Sirius did this for him. It wasn’t much but it meant the world. Sirius did little things like this all the time, he knew Remus absolutely adored it. “Thank you love, Ive missed you so much” Remus kissed his happy husband.

“Are you okay Moony? Did she help? I missed you, and Harry really missed you, he had trouble sleeping, so I didn’t know what to do and I just kinda petted his head, then he asked me to sing for him and I got probably too excited but I still sang, and then he fell asleep! Who would’ve thought he’d want me sing to him? I thought it was so adorable! He was so cute!” Sirius did his thing where he gets really excited about something, then says all his thoughts without stopping for a breath. Remus chuckled when he finally began breathing normally.

“We can talk about it tomorrow love, why don’t we head to bed?” Remus laughed and put his mug in the sink. “I love you, but sometimes you get so excited it’s almost impossible to keep up with all you’re thoughts.” He smiles and pulls his husband into a hug.

“Sorry Moony, I just missed you, but yes, it’s is quite late, sleep would be nice. Merlins beard, Harry’ll be up by 6 a.m, so if we don’t get sleep now we never will!” Sirius joked as he started up the stairs. Remus following right behind him, turning off the lights and putting everything away with small jerk of his wand.

“Goodnight Pads” Remus said sleepy. 

“Night dear” Sirius whispered as he kissed his now sleeping husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything was wonky, This is my first post on Archive Of Our Own, so I apologize, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
